


It was a dark and stormy night...

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absurd, Cliche, Crack, Early Work, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Metafiction, Nonsense, This Is STUPID
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Crack puro. Non merita un'introduzione.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Everyone, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1





	It was a dark and stormy night...

** It was a Dark and Stormy Night... **

È una notte buia e tempestosa ad Hogwarts.

Tralasciamo il fatto che è maggio e c’è il sole, ma fa sempre effetto una bella tempesta coi fiocchi.

Insomma, con Noè ha funzionato. Per la miseria, ora mi dovrò mettere a racimolare animali in giro per Hogwarts. Speriamo solo che Luna non insista per portare anche i Ricciocorni. Ma poi c’erano i Ricciocorni sull’Arca?

Ma poi io non parlo con Dio, e se non arriva nessuna colomba bianca dopo il diluvio? Forse arriva un Ippogrifo? E chi dovrei portare con me?

Ok, meglio se lascio perdere.

È un’allegra e assolata mattina di maggio ad Hogwarts.

“Ron!” mi chiama Harry. Io non mi fermo, continuo a camminare. “Ron?! Che cosa c’è?” mi chiede, raggiungendomi, e mettendomi una mano sulla spalla. Io sospiro e mi fermo.

“Ciao Harry. Scusa, non ti avevo sentito” gli rispondo, mogio mogio.

“A cosa stavi pensando?” domanda, con aria allegra. Forse è appena stato nell’ufficio di Silente. Scuoto la testa. Tutta quell’Erba Pipa non gli fa affatto bene.

“Pensavo all’Arca di Noè” gli rispondo corrugando la fronte. Lui mi guarda come se fossi impazzito. Impazzito, io?! Ma si è dato una controllata ai neuroni di recente?! Colano a picco, nemmeno le azioni della Fiat sono a questi livelli!

“Andiamo Ron, ti conosco fin troppo bene. A cosa stai pensando veramente?” insiste. Io sospiro e scuoto le spalle.

“Beh... si tratta di Hermione” mormoro, per poi scoppiare a piangere.

“Hermione?! Ron che cos’è successo?” io tiro elegantemente su con il naso, poi mi fermo e mi volto verso di lui.

“Ve... vedi io ho scoperto che... che...”

“Cosa? Ha i pidocchi? È una Mangiamorte? Fa la controfigura di Gargamella nelle scene pericolose?” prova ad indovinare lui. Gli do un pugno, tanto per zittirlo.

“Harry lei... lei mi tradisce!” confesso alla fine. Lo sguardo che mi rivolge Harry è perplesso, così continuo “Ho letto delle cose che voi umani non potete nemmeno immaginare” dico, con tono gutturale. Stavolta è il turno di Harry di darmi un pugno. “Ehi! Ma che diavolo ti prende?” urlo. Lui scuote le spalle.

“Scusa, pensavo che lo spirito di Blade Runner si fosse impossessato di te” mi passo una mano sul viso, esasperato, poi continuo.

“Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort. Zabini. Nott. Paciock. Finnigan. Piton. Le Winx. Furia Cavallo del West. Persino con _mia sorella_!” mi lamento, poi lo guardo male “E anche con te, lo so che sei stato con lei, non provare a mentirmi!” gli grido contro, dandogli uno spintone. Harry sbuffò.

“Oh andiamo Ron! E tu lo stai scoprendo solo adesso che Hermione è una donnina allegra?” ridacchia. Io ricomincio a piangere, ma lui non se ne cura minimamente “E poi posso capire che te la prenda per gli altri, ma io?! Me lo merito un premio! Insomma, sono IO che ho visto morire Cedric, IO che ho visto il ritorno di Voldemort, IO che ho cantato una cover di Knockin On Heaven’s Door con Avril Lavigne!” si lamenta, e io gli faccio lo sgambetto per evitare che ricominci con la solfa oh-quant’è-triste-la-mia-vita.

“Ma non è questa la cosa peggiore. Ho... ho letto che lei sta... sta...” tento di riprendere il discorso, balbettando. Harry sbadiglia rumorosamente.

“Con Malfoy, sì, lo sa tutta la scuola!” io arrossisco violentemente.

“Come lo sa tutta la scuola?! Ma quei due si odiano! E invece in quelle... ecco... _cose_ che ho letto io...” prendo fiato, e mi preparo a raccontare “La peggiore che ho letto cominciava con ‘C’era una volta...” inizio, ma il Bambino Sopravvissuto alias Sfregiato alias Harry alias Grande Puffo m’interrompe.

“O forse erano due”

“C’era una mucca, un asinello e un bue”

“E il Bambin Gesù?” io strabuzzo gli occhi.

“Ma non stavamo cantando una canzone?” chiedo

“Davvero? Io pensavo che stessimo allestendo un presepe vivente”

“E io chi ero?”

“L’asinello”

“E tu?”

“Gesù Bambino”

“E Draco?”

“Erode”

“E Piton?”

“Ponzio Pilato”

“Quello che se ne lavò le mani?”

“Già, chiedere a Piton di lavarsi qualcosa è come chiedere alla McGranitt di trasfigurarsi in una Cioccorana” conclude. Io alzo le spalle, e riprendo a raccontare.

“Allora, c’era Hermione, solo che non era la mia Hermione. Aveva gli occhi un po’ color caramello e un po’ color crema. Un po’ color cioccolato e un po’ color gianduia” racconto.

“Certo, manca un po’ color stracciatella, un po’ color variegato all’amarena e abbiamo aperto una gelateria” ironizza lui. Io non lo sto a sentire e continuo.

“Aveva dei boccoli dorati che le scendevano morbidamente sulle spalle esili...” nemmeno stavolta Harry mi lascia finire.

“Hermione?”

“Sì”

“Quella che se cerchi attentamente nel groviglio dei suoi capelli trovi una tana di donnole?” io sospiro e annuisco.

“Sì, Harry, SI’, è di lei che sto parlando. Ma fammi finire, ora viene il bello” sospiro platealmente “In questa farsa Draco è descritto come... il Principe delle Serpi” gli dico, con tono grave. Lui sogghigna.

“Ron, certe volte mi domando se frequentiamo la stessa scuola! Ma non l’hai seguito?”

“Che cosa?”

“Il concorso, ovviamente! Si è tenuto in Sala Grande, tutti i Serpeverde hanno sfilato in bikini e noi abbiamo votato per il migliore. Anche se non capisco come mai abbia vinto Draco... io avevo votato per Tiger!” io rimango sempre più attonito, e lo guardo male.

“Vincent Tiger?!” chiedo, dubbioso. Lui si stizzisce, incrocia le braccia al petto e mi volta le spalle.

“E allora? Guarda che con il bikini rosa shocking non stava affatto male!” ribatte. Reprimo un conato di vomito, e riprendo a raccontare.

“Ok, d’accordo, Malfoy è il Principe delle Serpi. Va bene. Ma che Hermione stia con lui... che lo chiami _Dracucciolo…_ che si dedichino al sadomaso nella Stanza delle Necessità provando posizioni degne di Houdini... insomma, è della mia ragazza che stiamo parlando!” protesto, sempre più disgustato.

“Oh Ron, non ti puoi lamentare! In fondo la colpa è tua che non ti sei mai accorto che Hermione filava con tutti!” io arrossisco e chino lo sguardo.

“Filava anche con Mario?” chiedo, con un pessimo presentimento.

“E anche con Gino” conferma lui.

“E il bambino?”

“Non era di Mario e non era di Gino. Stanno facendo l’esame del DNA e pare che sia della Parkinson” io deglutisco, inorridito per la notizia.

“Ma... Harry... com’è possibile?” domando.

“E io che cosa ne so? A quanto pare Pansy ha delle doti nascoste...”

“E da quando essere una Drag Queen è una dote?”

“Ma che vuoi che ne sappia io... capisco che Silente dica che la scuola è aperta a tutti, ma un conto sono i licantropi, un conto i cloni di Vladimir Luxuria e Platinette!” concorda, riprendendo a camminare.

“Io ancora non ci posso credere... sembrava tanto una brava ragazza quando l’abbiamo conosciuta! Ti ricordi quant’era dolce?” Harry fece una smorfia.

“Stiamo parlando ancora della fastidiosissima So-Tutto-Io che dopo due giorni dall’inizio del primo anno conosceva a memoria tutti i libri della biblioteca? Di quella petulante ragazzina che Trasfigurava orsacchiotti di peluche in cavalli a dondolo al secondo anno? È davvero di lei che stiamo parlando, Ron?” mi domanda, con aria interrogativa. Io sbuffo.

“Ok, ok... forse non era proprio dolce. Ma almeno non era così... espansiva!”

“Per ‘espansiva’ intendi una calzatura olandese di sesso femminile?”

“Cosa?!” ribatto, non capendo cosa volesse dire.

“Una zocc...” comincia lui, ma non lo lascio concludere.

“D’accordo Harry, ho capito dove vuoi arrivare, va bene” bofonchio, offeso.

“Ti devi rassegnare amico mio, non puoi avere l’esclusiva sul cuore della Regina dei Grifoni” mi dice, con una nota di compassione. Io mi acciglio.

“Regina dei Grifoni?! E questa da dove salta fuori? Hanno sfilato in costume anche le Grifondoro?!” Harry spalanca gli occhi.

“E chi ha mai detto che avessero qualcosa addosso? Io comunque ho votato per Colin Canon. Era molto, molto più affascinante di tutte loro” comunica, con aria fiera. Io mi appoggio contro il muro. Sto per ribattere, quando in lontananza vedo Draco Malfoy avvicinarsi verso di noi. Chiudo gli occhi e gemo.

“Parli del diavolo...” mormoro, non appena ci raggiunge e ci saluta.

“Sfregiato. Lenticchia” Lenticchia? Lenticchia?! Ma perché? E se io improvvisamente cominciassi a chiamarlo Cavoletto di Bruxelles come la prenderebbe?!

“Malfuretto” risponde Harry, sorridendo. Draco fa una smorfia.

“Qualcuno mi spiega per quale motivo mi dovete chiamare in questo modo? Moody mi ha trasformato in un dannato roditore per due minuti al massimo e ora sono segnato per la vita? E allora la McGranitt dovremmo chiamarla Bella Gattona?” protesta. Harry ridacchia, dopodiché passa un braccio sulle spalle del Serpeverde. Io trasalgo alla vista degli sguardi dei due.

“Ehi, ehi... qualcuno mi spiega che cosa succede?!” dico, lanciando un grido strozzato. Entrambi scoppiano a ridere, poi Harry mi risponde.

“Che cosa vuoi che ti dica... Tiger non è l’unico a cui sta particolarmente bene il bikini!” mi risponde Harry.

“Ma... e... Hermione? Voglio dire, posso capire con Hermione, ma voi due? Che cos’è successo?” biascico, vicino ad una crisi isterica degna di una donna in menopausa.

“Senti, straccio da spolvero... io ed Hermione siamo storia vecchia! Insomma, non si può stare con lei troppo a lungo. Prima t’illude, fa tutta la gattina sexy, ti invoglia con dei giocattoli d’uso ambiguo...” strizzo gli occhi di fronte all’immagine che mi si presenta davanti agli occhi “...e poi una volta che ti ha in pugno, diventa una qualunque svenevole ragazzina con gli ormoni in risalita come il prezzo della benzina!” mi spiega “Dev’essere questo il motivo per cui ho ripiegato sulla Grande Speranza Del Mondo Magico alias Cocco di Silente alias Piccola Ketty” conclude, con un’alzata di spalle.

Mi allontano dai due lentamente, con l’aria furiosa.

Hermione? Draco? Harry?

E cosa _diamine_ c’entrano i Pooh?!

“Ehi Ron!” sento Harry gridare in lontananza “Stasera vieni nella Sala Grande! C’è la sfilata di Corvonero vestiti di tulle, pizzi e trine! E poi dobbiamo anche eleggere il Giardiniere Ufficiale di Tassorosso!” mi fermo per un istante, senza voltarmi.

È un pomeriggio allegro e assolato.

Sarebbe stata meglio una notte buia e tempestosa. Chi era che lo diceva poi? Era Bulwer-Lytton? O forse era Snoopy?

Beh, per come la vedo io poteva anche averla detta Napoleone, ma resta il fatto che mi sarei trovato molto più a mio agio con una banda di Ricciocorni Schiattosi piuttosto che con l’evidenza che la mia ragazza sia... una calzatura olandese femmina.

E che il mio migliore amico sia la versione malriuscita di Elton John.

Continuo a camminare, finché non m’imbatto in Tiger.

In minigonna e tacchi alti.

Hogwarts non è più quella di una volta, lo devo ammettere.

E devo anche ammettere che Vincent Tiger, vestito come una escort d’alto bordo, è davvero, davvero affascinante.


End file.
